Golden Sun: A New Evil Has Risen
by Link015
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Yes, my story really sucks.
1. The Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
It has been 3 years since the return of Alchemy and a new Golden Age of Man has begun. Prox is no longer always being snowed on and Lemuria has started to prosper again. The people of Prox and Lemuria have now opened their gates to outsiders. Felix and Sheba both traveled to Lalivero to meet Faran and Ivan left for Kalay. Piers decided to try to sneak into Lemuria even though he was banned from there. Issac, Jenna, Garet, and Mia have decided to stay at the new Vale. Vale has been rebuilt into a nice village and has prospered. The new Golden Age has not pleased everyone and now people are hearing of rebellions in the different cities. Will the wars and rebellions topple the Golden Age? 


	2. Chapter 1: The Reckoning

Chapter 1: The Reckoning  
  
*Vale-in front of Issac's house*  
  
Issac started to walk towards the Psyenergy Stone that stood near the entrance to the village. He was now 21. He had messy blond hair and wore a sword and scabbard on his waist. "Felix and Sheba should be returning now." said Issac. Soon, he spotted Jenna running over to him.  
  
"Hey, Issac! What are you doing?" Jenna yelled. Jenna lived near his house and she was a 20 year-old woman with long brown-reddish hair and she was Felix's sister.  
  
"Oh, hi Jenna. I'm just walking down to the entrance to Vale. You do know Felix and Sheba are returning today, don't you?" he replied.  
  
"I forgot! I need to get ready! Wait for me!" said Jenna as she ran back to her house.  
  
*At the Psyenergy stone"  
  
"When is Issac going to be here? It doesn't take this long just to walk here." complained Garet. Garet and Mia, both 20 years old, were waiting for Issac at the stone. Garet was a tall, strong man with spiky red hair and a short temper. Mia was a young blue-haired woman with bright blue eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP, Garet! You've been complaining for 20 minutes. Have a little patience!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Well, sorry Mia! I can complain if I want to and I don't need you to tell me what to do!" he answered. They were getting ready to fight when Issac and Jenna walked up. When Garet saw them, he ran up to Issac and started putting him in a headlock.  
  
"What took you so long, old buddy?" said Garet.  
  
"Stop choking me and I'll tell you." Issac gasped. "Oh yeah, sorry Issac." said Garet as he dropped Issac on the floor. Issac got up and brushed himself off. He told Mia and Garet why he was delayed.  
  
"Okay, so we're just going to be waiting here for Felix and Sheba?" asked Garet. Issac nodded and continued to watch the road. Behind him, Garet and Mia were starting to fight again. Jenna turned around and kicked Garet and Mia in the leg.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting?" she yelled. In response, they started to fight Jenna instead. Issac heard the noise behind him and shook his head.  
  
"STONE SPIRE!" he yelled and 5 giant spikes appeared in the air and landed on all of them. "Now will you SHUT UP! I am trying to concentrate here!" They got up and nodded.  
  
"Good!" Issac said, "Now, just wait for Felix and Sheba to get here." In the distance, he saw two figures running towards them.  
  
"Hey look! They've arrived!" Issac said. However, when he looked closer, he could see a mob of people chasing them. Then, the two figures collasped on the ground. The group started to rush towards the fallen people and towards the mob. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Revelation

Chris: Hi! I'm back! This is the author. And thank you for reviewing even though my story sucked. Yes, I'm going to tone Mia down a bit and the next chapters will be longer.  
  
Mia: Yeah, the first chapters sucked.  
  
Chris: What are you doing here?  
  
Mia: I'm your new muse.  
  
Chris: WHAT? But doesn't someone have you as a muse already?  
  
Mia: I don't know. Still I'm your muse. And you forgot say one important thing on your earlier chapters.  
  
Chris: Oh yeah? What was that?  
  
Mia: Chris does not own Golden Sun or anything copyrighted. Isn't that right, Chris?  
  
Chris: Heh! Right. I forgot. Well, if this muse belongs to anyone, please take her back. I don't think I can handle a muse right now. Here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Chapter 2: The Revelation  
  
As Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Jenna charged the mob, they began to ready the spells they were going to use. During the time that it took to prepare the spells, someone in the mob noticed them and began ordering them to attack Isaac's group. As a group of ten people charged Isaac, he finally got his spell ready.  
  
"GRAND GAIA!" he yelled as he stuck the ground with his sword. A small line of white emerged from the sword and traveled to the ten people. Then, Isaac lifted his sword and there was an explosion from where the ten men were. All of them were launched in the air and landed 100 feet away. He ran off to help Mia.  
  
Meanwhile, another group of 10 people charged Jenna, hoping to defeat her with their superior numbers.  
  
"This is too easy. SEARING BEAM!" she cried. She held out her hand and a big ball of fire appeared there. The ball of fire launched out of her hands in a straight line, hitting each member of the bandits. Jenna thought that Garet might need help so she rushed over to assist.  
  
15 bandits were charging Mia when Isaac arrived.  
  
"Hey Mia! I thought you might need some help so I came here as fast as I can," Isaac panted.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can handle them." she replied as she cast Ice Missile. Around 100 huge shards of ice appeared above the bandits and the shards began to rain on them. Each bandit was struck down as the ice missiles pelted them.  
  
"Now what was it you said about me needing help?" she said with a grin.  
  
Meanwhile, Jenna saw Garet fighting off 20 bandits with his sword when she reached him.  
  
"Garet! Why aren't you using you Psynergy?" she screamed.  
  
"Uh, Jenna, I'm kind of busy right now." Garet replied as he killed a bandit with his sword.  
  
"Garet, sometimes you can be so stupid! Isn't it easier to just use Psynergy!" she yelled at Garet.  
  
"Hey, you're right!" he replied as he cut down 2 more bandits. "Cover for me for a while."  
  
"Hey wait!" Jenna shouted while she dodged all of the bandit's attacks. She started to run away from the bandits but they just chased her around.  
  
"Anytime Garet!" she yelled.  
  
Garet finally had his spell ready. "PYROCLASM!" 5 jets of lava and flame burst from the ground. All 5 jets hit the bandits and they were burned to death. Jenna ran up to Garet and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"What took you so long, you idiot? I could've died you know." she said as she punched him again.  
  
Isaac and Mia ran up to them and said, "Is that all of them?"  
  
"No." Jenna replied, "There's still one more standing. I don't know how he survived all our attacks."  
  
The mysterious figure walked up and he was wearing a cape and a hood.  
  
"Oh, come on Jenna. You should know that none of your attacks could hurt me." the mysterious figure said.  
  
"What! How dare you! I'm going to kick you're ass so bad, you'll end up in another dimension. By the way, who are you?" she said.  
  
"I'm sure you know me." he said as he took off his hood.  
  
As the mysterious figure lowered his hood, Isaac got a glimpse of blue hair and blue eyes. "Alex! But that's not possible! We saw you die at Mt. Aleph!"  
  
Alex chuckled and then started to laugh. "You just saw what wanted to see. I'm not dead. I almost was killed by the Wise One but escaped. And now I will plan my revenge on the world! Now let me see how powerful you guys are!"  
  
Alex lifted his arms and called, "Tsunami!". A gigantic wave of water rushed towards the 4 friends. "I wonder how you handle my new powers!" Alex challenged.  
  
Jenna reacted quickly and said, "Flash, we call upon your power! Create a barrier to shield us!" There was a flash and a big wall of fire suddenly rose up in front of them. The water crashed against the barrier and all the water dissolved. The barrier dissipated and they say Alex clapping his hands.  
  
"Good, good! Very nice reflexes! But let's see how you would handle this. Aqua Geyser!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a geyser sprouted beneath Garet and lifted him in the air. Then the water launched him high in the air. He landed with a great THUD! Garet lay there, unmoving but still breathing.  
  
"Mia! Can you heal him?" Isaac asked. Mia ran towards Garet began to ready a healing spell.  
  
"Oh no you don't Mia. Just come over here!" he commanded as he pointed at Mia. She stopped and started to walk towards Alex. Isaac saw that Mia had a blank look in her eyes. Isaac eyes widened as he realized what Alex had done to Mia. She reached Alex and turned to face Isaac.  
  
"I'm sure you know what one of my new powers are, right? It's hypnotism and now little Mia is under my control." Alex said. "Now Mia, use Ice Missile and aim every single spike at Isaac."  
  
"Yes, Alex." she replied in a deadpan voice. She began to cast the spell and 100 ice spikes appeared above Isaac. She lowered her wand and all of them began to drop towards Isaac.  
  
"Granite! Lend me your strength!" Isaac yelled as he flung up his hand as a reflex. A mighty earthen barrier made up of earth and vines surrounded Isaac. However, the barrier crumbled under the furious assault of the missiles and soon disappeared. The rest of the ice spikes hit Isaac and he was tossed on the ground. Isaac got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"It'll take a better attack than that for me to fall!" he yelled. "Now it's time for you to face an attack of mine! Now watch as the very vines and dirt of the earth imprison you! Ground! Trap this fool in a case of earth!"  
  
Vines and dirt began to trap Alex, imprisoning hem and not allowing him to move. He struggled against the vines but could not break them. Jenna walked up to him.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" she said. "Shine! Dazzle him with your light and flame!" A big ball of flame and light appeared and floated above Alex. It crashed down on his body but it didn't seem to faze him.  
  
"Very nice, Jenna. But what about poor Garet? Wait, where is Garet?" Alex said in surprise. Garet was not at the spot where he had fallen.  
  
"I'm right behind you coward! Fear the pain of my powers! Core! I call on you!" he said as he struck down with his sword. Alex called up a small barrier to protect him but the power of the djinn Core sliced right through it and cut into Alex. Unfortunately, he sliced through the vine and earth trapping Alex and caused them to free him.  
  
"Garet! You cut the bonds holding him! Now I have to bind him again!" Isaac groaned. "Petra! The djinn of Venus! Freeze Alex with the power of a stone gaze!"  
  
Petra floated up to Alex's eye level and stared at him. Alex's body slowly began to turn to stone but Alex quickly stopped it with a spell of his own.  
  
"Very nice! I applaud you for making it this far!" Alex said. "However, I have djinn of my own. Freeze! Mercury djinn of ice! Trap my foes into place with your cold touch!"  
  
Long pieces of ice crept up from the ground and latched themselves to Garet's, Jenna's, and Isaac's legs. Then they hardened, making it impossible for them to move.  
  
"Very cunning Alex. I never knew you had djinn. But ice has one big weakness. And that is the heat of the flame!" Garet said as he called upon Forge. Instead of the flames go to their weapons, the flames went to the ice covering their legs instead. Soon, all the ice melted off their legs.  
  
"And now it is time for you to feel the power of Daedalus, the ancient craftsman! Daedalus, help us with your ancient crafts and weapons!" Isaac called.  
  
From behind Alex, hundreds of missiles, swords, and other weapon were launched from a giant mechanical behemoth. They rushed towards Alex with blinding speed. Then a big hatch on the front of the mechanical contraption opened up and a huge missile was launched out of it. They all converged on Alex and exploded. When the smoke cleared however, Alex was unfazed.  
  
"Very, very nice! However, I have a pressing engagement at the Venus Lighthouse so I must bid you goodbye. Oh, you can have Mia back." Alex said as he teleported away. Mia fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Felix and Sheba!" Isaac exclaimed. "We forgot about them!"  
  
Isaac and Jenna rushed over to help Felix and Sheba, while Garet went to Mia to help her. Felix opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around and said, "Am I in Vale? Did we make it?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. But what happened to you? There was a huge mob chasing you." Isaac said.  
  
Felix leaned back and began to tell his story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Chris: So what did you think about that? Was it good? What happened to Felix and Sheba at Lalivero? It will be in the next chapter.  
  
Mia: That was horrible! Why did you let Alex put me under his control? Huh?  
  
Chris: What! You're still here? Whatever. Please rate or flame. I'm expecting flames. 


End file.
